fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Reby MacGarden
Levy MacGarden (レビィ・マグガーデン, Rebī Magugaden), typographié Reby dans le manga, est une jeune mage appartenant à la guilde Fairy Tail. Elle fait partie des Shadow Gear, le principal trio de Fairy Tail. Apparence On a du mal à imaginer qu'elle ait le même âge que Lucy de part sa petite taille et sa poitrine peu développée. Ses cheveux sont bleus et elle a de grands yeux marrons-verts qui font ressortir son intelligence. Lorsqu'elle étudie, elle porte des lunettes. Personnalité Levy est une fille gentille qui aime bien aider les autre. Elle entretient une forte amitié avec Lucy, ainsi qu'avec ses compagnons de l'équipe Shadow Gear, Droy et Jet. Histoire thumbLucy et elle ayant le même âge et le même amour des livres, elles se sont tout de suite bien entendues. Dernièrement, Lucy lui a fait lire le roman qu'elle est en train d'écrire. Comme elle l'a trouvé intéressant, Lucy l'apprécie encore plus qu'avant. Arc Daybreak Levy apparaît devant le tableau des annonces alors qu'elle voulait prendre la mission visant à détruire le livre Daybreak du Comte Ebar. Cette mission avait été prise peu de temps auparavant par Natsu et Happy. C'est là qu'on apprend qu'elle possède une équipe nommée les Shadow Gear. Arc Phantom Lord thumb|left|Levy, Jet et Droy, après l'attaque de Gajil.Alors qu'ils rentreront à la guilde, les Shadow Gear se feront attaquer par Gajil Redfox, le membre le plus puissant de la guilde Phantom Lord. Il les torturera et y inscrira la marque de sa guilde, avant de les accrocher à un arbre. Le matin suivant, Makarov, découvrant Levy, Jet et Droy dans un sale état, déclarera la guerre à Phantom Lord. Les Shadow Gear, eux, seront emmenés à l'hôpital où on leur rendra souvent visite. thumb|Levy au concours de miss Fairy Tail Arc Bataille de Fairy Tail Levy participe au concours de miss Fairy Tail puis aide Natsu et Gajeel a sortir de l'enchantement de Fried. Arc Edoras La Levy d'Edolas est très différente de celle d'Earthland. Elle déteste Lucy (celle d'Edolas) qui le lui rend bien. C'est aussi elle qui construit la machine qui permet à la guilde de se déplacer (même si ce n'est pas très au point). Arc de l'Île Tenrô Elle est l'une des 8 nominés pour être mage de rang S (avec Natsu , Grey , Juvia , Kanna , Fried , Mest et Elfman Strauss et elle fera équipe avec Gajeel, qui l'a un peu forcé a être avec lui. Juste avant d'arriver sur l'île Tenrô, le maître explique le déroulement de la première épreuve, les candidats auront le choix entre huit passages pour se qualifier (trois ammèneront à un combat contre un mage de rang S, quatre ammèneront à deux combats entre prétendants au titre et le dernier et un passage calme sans aucun danger). Levy et Gajeel prendront le chemin calme et se qualifieront pour la seconde épreuve (contrairement à Juvia, Fried et Mest) qui a pour but de trouver la tombe du maître fondateur de la guilde Mavis. En cherchant la tombe,Gajil se bat contre tous les monstres qu'il rencontrent, ne se souciant pas de Levy. Lorsqu'elle le lui fait remarquer, il la taquine sur sa petite taille, c'est alors qu'elle s'enfuit en disant "Je le déteste, je le déteste" (en parlant de Gajil) en pleurant, et en se remémorant ses souvenirs avec lui.Sa manière de se comporter à se moment là peut laisser entendre qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui. Dans sa fuite, elle se retrouve confrontée à deux mages de Grimoire Heart, mais Gajil viendra à son secours. Ils vaincront ces deux mages avec une grande difficulté, après s'être pris énormément de coups, Gajeel demande quand même à Levy de s'enfuir (ce qu'elle fera après lui avoir donné du fer pour qu'il reprenne des forces) pour prévenir toute la guilde que l'île est attaquée. Elle n'arrivera pas à temps pour prévenir toute la guilde car elle tombera inconsciente à cause de ses blessures. Elle emmènera ensuite Gajil au camp, terriblement blessé par son combat. Arc des Grands Jeux Magiques Elle fait partie des mages qui ont un camp d'entraînement au bord de la plage. Dès le premier jour d'entraînement Virgo vient les voir et leurs dit qu'une grande menace est sur le royaume des esprits. Virgo thumb|Levy écrivant sa lettre à la Lucy du futurthumb|left|Levy, regardant Gajil.les emmènent donc au royaume des esprits et il s'avère quand fait ce n'est qu'une fête que les esprits de Lucy on organisé pour son retour. En partant Levy emprunte un livre de la bibliothèque des Esprits où elle s'entend très bien avec Crux. De retour dans leur monde, Virgo apprend au mage qu'une journée dans le monde des esprits est égale à trois mois dans le monde des humains et non le contraire. Chamboullés par cette nouvelle les mages sont désespérés jusqu'a ce qu'ils reçoivent un papier avec un lieu de rendez-vous. Arrivé au point de rendez-vous il savère que ceux sont Ultia, Meldy et Jellal (qui ont fondé une guilde indépendante Crime Sorcer) qui demandent leur aide. Les mages acceptent et en échange Ultia les aide pour leurs entraînement grâce à son arc du temps. Finalement Levy n'est pas pris pour être une des représentantes de la guilde aux grands jeux magiques. Elle encourage les équipes de Fairy Tail dans la loge attribuée à la guilde. Plus tard dans l'arc on apprend que dans le futur certains membres de la guilde sont mort (mais on ne sit pas qui !) car en faite cet lettre n'est autre qu'une lettre que Levy rédige à Lucy (la Lucy du futur qui est venue dans le présent) Magie et Compétences thumb|left|252pxC'est une linguiste hors pair, elle maîtrise un grand nombre d'écritures anciennes. Sa magie lui permet de donner corps aux écrits et de les envoyer sur ses adversaires. Par exemple, si elle envoie le mot feu sur un adversaire, ce dernier sera brûlé comme s'il avait reçu une boule de feu. Levy est très talentueuse dans le domaine des langues, ainsi elle peut traduire un grand nombre de langues anciennes,elle a été capable d'annuler les runes de Fried Justine pendant la Bataille de Fairy Tail à l'aide de ses lunettes de lecture, puis, pendant l'examen des Mages de Rang S, elle a réédité cette prouesse, cette fois en moins d'une minute. *'Améliration de la Connaissance des Langues :' *'Solid Script (ソリッドスクリプト ''Soriddo Sukuriputo) :' La magie de Levy est appelée Solid Script. Elle lui permet de donner corps aux écrits et de les envoyer sur ses adversaires. (exemple : elle envoie le mot "feu" sur son adversaire, ce dernier sera brûlé). :*'Heat Spell: By first crossing her outstretched arms before her and then spinning around, Levy can generate the word "Fire" composed of blue flames, which is subsequently sent flying at the target.[108] *Solid Script: Silent' (固体文字 靜寂 ''Soriddo Sukuriputo Sairento): En bougeant son bras droit avec son index et majeur tendu dans une certaine position et en tendant sa main gauche vers le lieu visé,Levy peut lancer le mot "Silent".Il peut être utilisé pour arrêter une source de bruit gênant,et annuler les attaques sonore comme Gō, '''le sort de Yomazu,.' *'Solid Script: Fire' (固体文字 炎 ''Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia): Levy tend son bras droit devant elle avec son index et majeur tendu, et fait un arc de cercle vers la droite. Provoquant l'apparition de "Fire" un mot formé de flammes. Il peut être employé à la fois en défense comme contre l'Egg Buster de Kawazu,et en attaque sous la forme d'une boule de feu envoyé vers la cible . *'Solid Script: Iron': Levy peut générer le mot "Iron"en l'air. Il est composé de fer.Elle l'a créé pour Gajeel Redfox, afin que celui ci puisse manger et regagner son énergie, le centre du "o''" prenant alors la forme d'un coeur *'Solid Script: Guard: Levy écrit le mot "Guard" dans le vide, Créant un barrière la protégeant des attaques ennemi. *Solid Script: Hole: Levy écrit "Hole" par terre, formant un trou *Solid Script: Storm: Levy écrit le mot "Storm" provoquant une puissante rafale de vent. Combiné avec le sort Explosion de Kanna, et un vent créé par les ailes de Lisannail est assez puissant pour envoyer voler Kain Hikaru. *Solid Script: Oil': Levy utilise sa main droite pour écrire "Oil" dans le vide. De grandes quantité d'huile noire coule du mot. Utilisé pour immobiliser l'ennemi. Détails supplémentaires *Dans le Volume 19 en Collector : Interview du Weekly Sorecerer, Levy dit que la meilleure qualité de thumb|300pxFairy Tail est d'avoir collecté une multitude de livres. Elle espère devenir éditeur d'un magazine connu dans le futur. Elle a de bonnes relations avec son équipe, les Shadow Gear, et avec Lucy Heartfilia qui est sa meilleure amie. *Elle aime secrètement Gajeel. Citations *"Les grands jeux magiques, troisième jour...Pandemonium. Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais les évènements de ce jour. Même en étant grièvement blessée... La fée qui devait souiller le sol...Danse. Titania. La voilà... Elle était comme... une fleur écarlate, florissant de fierté."'' *''Cette fois , c'est moi qui te protegerais , Gajeel.'' Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Membres des Shadow Gear Catégorie:Mages d'écriture Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Disparus de l'île Tenrô Catégorie:Participants à l'examen de rang S